User talk:Amartinez1
Motivate Students by Integrating the Arts One way to motivate students in the arts is to help them make connections to real world application by integrating the arts with Social Studies and Science. Through the arts students can have many opportunities to learn social studies concepts, values, and content. Art projects related to a place and time in history provide students with authentic experiences. When educators include works of art while teaching social studies they facilitate the process of learning as students simulate the actions of historians and social scientists. In addition, learning through the arts helps students become engaged in the processes that involve analysis, hypothesizing, and problem solving that are essential when using the scientific method. As students learn through the arts they are motivated by the inherent enjoyment of discovering while using their imaginations to go beyond the literal nature of information based content. Infuse Technology Using technology in the art classroom is an effective tool to increase student engagement and motivation. There are great sketching software and aps that can help students develop their ideas without having to master difficult mediums such as charcoal, pastel, ink, pencil etc.. While this software can be useful for design ideas and sketching it is not a replacement for teaching the traditional mediums. Other important uses for technology include going on virtual field trips. Teachers can take their students on a specific field trip via technology to a museum, exhibit, or gallery. This field trip can be done using individual computers, interactive whiteboards, or on a main computer through a projected screen. Some field trips can happen in real time where students can ask questions online during class and the presenter will answer them live. Art to Self Connections Students will be more motivated when they can make personal connections to the subject matter of their art project. Younger students will be more motivated when the project refers to their daily lives. Younger students will also respond more to projects related to their family experiences. Older students will relate to social experiences with their peers. Older students will also be more interested in other social activities related to music, fashion, and sports. In addition, giving students choices for their activities will increase their motivation. When students feel that they have the freedom to come up with ideas for their projects they will relate more to the assignment and will be much more interested in completing their projects. Social Learning Students must be allowed to brainstorm, discuss, and share their ideas with their peers. Students will become more engaged when they see that their peers have found possible solutions to create their art projects. Students like getting feedback from their peers during the process of making their art projects and after completing their art projects. Exhibiting and discussing their art work makes their projects purposeful and provides them with the experience of communicating with an audience. Effective collaboration techniques: Paired groups Small groups Cooperative learning Think Pair Share Learning Centers Portfolio Assessments and Critiques Students are more motivated when they see progress in their work. Keeping a portfolio of work samples from the beginning of their class to their final projects will provide them with the opportunity to see growth in their learning. Students need to also learn to give and receive constructive feedback. Constructive feedback can be given through formal criticism with guidelines provided by the teacher. These guidelines must include the relevant art terminology so that students can give feedback by describing the elements of design in the work of the their peers.Formal critique terminology: *Line *texture *shape *color *hue *intensity *space *value *Contrast *emphasis *movement *pattern *rhythm *unity *balance Elements of Critique: *Analyze *Interpret *Judge *describe Creating a Positive Classroom Environment Giving students constructive feedback will help them feel more at ease when their work is being discussed infront of their peers. To create a positive environment in the classroom use positive reenforcement strategies. Other strategies: *Point out unwanted behavior and do not focus on a particular student. Keep the classroom organized and comfortable. Be a positivie and enthusiastic teacher. Help students set goals for themeselves that are realistic. Explaint to the students how to reach those goals. Involve students in the planning of their activites to give them ownership and to accept responsibility for their learning. Make learning enjoyable and interesting. WelcomeAmartinez1 (talk) 05:35, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Amartinez1 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 05:35, May 23, 2016 (U